


The Maelstrom and the Holy Inquisitor

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [19]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bed Sex, Biblical References, Breast Fucking, Church Sex, Comfort, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Trust, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A religious battle of Ninshu and Uber Christianity begins when Naruto is confronted by Sigui on a journey to teach others the philosophy of Ninshu, who views the power of the Tailed Beasts within him as heresy and wishes to remove them. Will Naruto convince Sigui he's not her enemy or will her own beliefs in heretic slaying blind her forever? NarutoxSigui. AU. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Holy Inquisitor

We're back with the 19th installment of the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ seriouswhere Naruto meets the sexy yet fanatical inquisitor named Sigui as he faces off with her questionable beliefs of religion and her intent to kill him when she believes him to be a heretic. How will Naruto get this crazy woman to stop her almost delusional pursuit against him and make her realize he's not her enemy?  
**Summary:** While traveling to spread the word of Ninshū, Naruto finds himself battling Sigui, who believes him to be a heretic due to his Tailed Beast powers and is hell-bent on attempting to kill him. Which religion will win; Ninshū or Uber Christianity?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade.  
**_**Note:** This beginning of this story takes place a month before Naruto battles Mizuki.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

12-year old Naruto walked through the forest in the outskirt of Konoha and as any other day; he was bored from a lack of friends at the academy. The young boy sighed as he walked through the forest and then, he found a curvaceous woman seven years older than him with long wavy light brown hair and light green eyes standing in front of him.

Though given her beauty, Naruto blushed as he began to wonder if she was a goddess in human form and he stared at her revealing blue nun-like-leotard with its revealing chest area and metal golden armbands on either of her forearms.

The woman wore a necklace with a white miniature necklace with her respective religious cross symbol on it and she wore lavender gloves and thigh-highs with reddish-purple boots as she held a staff resembling her cross necklace. Even with her beauty, Naruto couldn't help but notice she was staring at him with a stern look on her face that was little to no different than the looks that the villagers gave him on a daily basis and he blinked before breaking out of his trance.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Sigui of the 19th Holy Order and I sense a foul, sinister power within you, boy." Sigui said.

"What foul power?" Naruto asked; not having a clue the power she spoke of was the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him.

"I know not of the power you carry but I am aware that such power is blasphemous to God and as a servant of the Lord, I cannot allow it to exist." Sigui said.

"Lady, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me and I shall purify you of this demonic power." Sigui said.

"Sorry, but I really don't know what power you're talking about, so I'll just get out of your hair." Naruto said as he turned around and began to leave but Sigui grabbed his arm rather tightly.

"If you refuse to comply, I shall brand you a heretic and righteously burn you alive." Sigui said before Naruto broke away from her grip and backed away.

"I'm outta here!" Naruto said before Sigui grabbed at him again and he dodged her.

"In addition to carrying such foul power, it seems you are in need of an inquisition." Sigui said.

"And it seems you're in need of a brain surgeon since yours is totally scrambled worse than an egg." Naruto said and Sigui snarled at him before swinging her staff at him.

"Come with me this instant!" Sigui said before Naruto started running and he heard the religious woman snarling as she chased after him while waving her staff in the air.

"You're crazy!" Naruto said as he outpaced Sigui and she growled in irritation.

"I pronounce you guilty and I sentence you to be burned alive in the name of God!" Sigui shouted.

"And I sentence you a lunatic, so leave me alone already!" Naruto said.

"Come back, heretic! Do not defy the power of the almighty Lord and his righteous judgment! " Sigui shouted after him and he loudly yelled as she pursued him. While chasing him, she slammed the underside of the staff into the ground and purple flames burst out of the earth in front of him.

Naruto jumped in surprise into the path of the oncoming Sigui and he spun around just in time to avoid her grabbing at him. He ducked and in an attempt to push her back, he leaped at her.

Instead of simply pushing her back, his hands accidently touched her breasts and Sigui immediately froze at this as did the young blonde as he blinked at the softness of her chest. Hearing her snarl snapped him back into reality before he looked up to see the anger in her eyes before she swung her staff at him and he yelled as he ran off again.

"Shameless heathen!" Sigui yelled as she covered her breasts and renewed her chase.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted back as Sigui chased him and he ran through some trees before vanishing around a tree. She jumped around the tree and looked to see the blonde had vanished.

Sigui looked around before hearing the bushes ahead rustle and she took off in the direction of the noise; not knowing that Naruto had climbed the tree and diverted her attention by throwing a stone into the bushes. Once he jumped down from the tree, Naruto took off in the other direction until he found his way out and looked back into the forest.

" _Man, I hope I never see that nutcase again. She's a real psycho about this God stuff."_ Naruto thought to himself before heading for home and in the meantime, Sigui growled in anger that she lost the boy; especially since she had a burning desire to purify him.

It was nightfall before Sigui came out of the forest and looked down at Konoha below as she realized that Naruto lived within the village. While she could have continued her pursuit of him, the fact that he lived in a shinobi village meant it had a high level of security that she wouldn't stand a chance against and decide to depart.

"You're out there somewhere, heathen and I will find you again one day." Sigui said.

"No, you won't!" Naruto's voice called from far off in the distance and though Sigui hadn't a clue on how he'd hear her from so far away, she wasn't one to be outdone.

"Yes, I shall!" Sigui shouted back.

"Won't!" Naruto called back before she snarled and after some more shouting, she left the outskirts of the village.

_Seven years later_

"That ought to do it." Naruto said as he carried a couple of Hagoromo's Ninshū scrolls in his backpack along with a translation book he had written himself for others to read and placed it on his back. Since he had learned to converse with the late Sage, he decided to do him a favor by going on an expedition to teach people of Ninshū much like Jiraiya had done in his quest for peace and decided to use to this as a vacation.

Whether his listeners were shinobi or regular warriors, Naruto believed that teaching them the philosophy of Ninshū would encourage them to work together and hoped they'd combine whatever strengths they honed akin to that of fusing spiritual energy with the path of Ninshū.

When he finished packing, he set out to different places and informed many travelers who happened to be shinobi from lesser known villages of Ninshū. Though Hagoromo's philosophy was to share his chakra with others, Naruto wasn't sure if it was a safe idea to share his type of power with others and decided to keep his chakra to himself.

By the early afternoon, he had arrived in Gainos and started reading one of the Ninshū scrolls aloud to an audience of power he gathered; half of which were warriors. So far, the speech of Ninshū was working and the listeners were responding to shinobi religion quite well.

"And finally, thou shalt unite one's own self with that of another being and thus, a spiritual understanding will have begat between individuals." Naruto said as he read the scroll aloud to his crowd of listeners that had gathered with his Rinnegan activated in order to translate the archaic words in the book. His audience mistook him for an actual priest since he had a Shakujō formed out of his Truth-Seeking Balls bearing great resemblance to Hagoromo and he happened to be wearing a similar white, full length kimono with several Magatama markings to make it authentic.

"Preach it, brother!" One listener said in high spirits.

"So, we're to fuse our powers and that will give us a better understanding of one another?" One female warrior asked.

"If you have the power or strength to, then yes." Naruto said.

"But we don't have any chakra; what are we to do then to follow this Ninshū path?" Another listener asked.

"Then, try to cooperate with your friend and allies as much as possible; that's the whole idea behind Ninshū." Naruto smiled and the listeners began respond in positive agreements before they nervously started parted as one person walked forward.

"What is the meaning of this gathering?" The person asked and as Naruto looked as said person, he noted her to be a woman of 5'5 stature with an impressive bust of 88 (35) along a small waist of 58 (23) and incredible hips of 84 (33). He blushed at her beauty as she wore a very revealing take on a nun's outfit, wearing the traditional headpiece and neckpiece with a blue jacket on top of it with elegant designs and armbands with a short, white frilled skirt atop garters of the same color underneath her metal thigh-high boots.

"I was just explaining Ninshū." Naruto said before recognizing the woman as a 26-year old Sigui a minute before she recognized him as well and both let out loud shouts of surprise.

"Demonic pagan!" Sigui said as she threateningly held her upgraded staff at him and his former audience members began to back away from her; knowing she'd likely see them as enemies of God if they attempted to stop her from attacking Naruto.

"Sexy lunatic!" Naruto yelled of equal surprise as he held his Shakujō in front of him defensively.

"How dare you spread such blasphemy to God's loyal followers?!" Sigui demanded as Naruto hopped off the stone he was standing on. Then, she sensed the other Tailed Beasts aside from Kurama inside of him and the moment she felt Kaguya's immense power flowing within, that's when she lost it.

"Guilty! I pronounce you guilty!" Sigui yelled out and the young sage sighed in exasperation at her quick temper.

"What the hell do you want this time?" Naruto asked.

"I shall finish what I started years ago and burn you alive in the name of the Lord!" Sigui proclaimed as purple flames surrounded her staff and Naruto bravely stood as he was.

"Lady, look, I don't know what you're problem is but I'm not dealing with you a second time." Naruto said.

"As an Inquisitor, it is my role to punish heretics like you in the name of the Lord!" Sigui declared.

"What Lord are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Sigui lunged forward with her staff at him.

_*In Sacred Flames by_ _**Iced Earth** _ _plays*_

Naruto raised his Shakujō and blocked Sigui's staff before she pushed the weapon it against him. Despite her attempts at pressuring him back, Naruto didn't flinch and Sigui kicked at him before he sprang into the air.

He levitated in the air and Sigui's eyes grew wide at him floating like he did before she swung the staff at him; sending violet fireballs at him. Naruto effortlessly dodged them and flew back onto the ground.

"Are you through?" Naruto said before Sigui charged at him and lashed her staff at him. With one swing of the Shakujō, he knocked the staff out of her hands and he turned around.

"See ya." Naruto said before he started to leave.

"Hail Mary full of Grace and righteously burn in the grace of God, heretic!" Sigui shouted into the air before bending over, with the lower area of the body higher than the upper body, with the legs spread out to properly allow see Naruto and he blushed at getting a good view of her derriere.

"Holy Pose: God's Wrath!" Sigui said as a yellow sphere of power flew from her hand between her legs and flew at Naruto. Instead of running, he swung his Shakujō and knocked the sphere off into the distance while Sigui couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly took to lying on the left side of her body with her right leg bent and the other in the air in a straight manner.

"Holy Pose: Crush Evil!" shouted the Inquisitor before a bright light glowed from her crotch and flew at Naruto, who stood still as the light approached him. Once it cleared, Sigui looked at Naruto, who had a deep blush on his face at positions she had made and he only blinked once.

"Lady, what in the world are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You shall burn alive, heretic!" Sigui shouted as she stood back up and plunged the underside of her staff into the ground. Naruto stood still as the violet flames erupted from underneath his feet and covered him in flames.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted in surprise between crying out from the flames and Sigui watched him roll around the ground as the flames covered him. Sigui nodded at him rolling on the ground and bowed her head in prayer.

" _Dear, Lord, I have fulfilled your verdict; your will be done."_ Sigui thought to herself and as she turned to depart, Naruto's yells stopped. Normally, she would have thought this meant he had died yet she still felt the powers that haunted her and she turned around to see Naruto standing behind her; covered from head to toe with flames.

_*Naruto Shippuden OST Girei plays*_

"Take your best shot, sister." Naruto said in a calm voice and Sigui couldn't believe that he was still alive while on fire.

"How can this be?!" Sigui said and the flames suddenly vanished; somehow absorbed into Naruto's body using the Preta Path and not one scratch was on his body. In mixed anger and fear, Sigui swung her staff at him and he grabbed it before it reached him.

Without flinching, the staff cracked into several pieces in Naruto's hand and Sigui stared in disbelief at what she had just seen. Naruto jumped back and raised his Shakujō into the air.

"Heretic, I shall strike you down myself!" Sigui said.

"You shall not pass!" Naruto cried as he slammed the Shakujō into the earth and channeling the absorbed flames, they surrounded Sigui in a ring of violet flames. She cried out in surprise as she was trapped inside the ring of fire and Naruto finally got out the last of holy flames from his body.

Looking at the panicking Sigui, he started walking away and ignored her cries of terror as he left. When he was two miles away from her, he sensed she was still alive and snapped his fingers.

The flames around her vanished and he sighed before walking through a lush path. Seeing Sigui again wasn't something he hoped to happen but nonetheless, he was no longer going to retreat whenever she choose to threaten him with her religious beliefs and refused to take her criticisms any longer.

Though he long ago figured out she was trying to take Kurama from him, he still hadn't the least bit of intention to comply with her desires by removing the fox or his recent "roommates" for the sake of someone he hardly knew. He found a dry oak tree and sat down in front of it before performing some hand signs.

Naruto used an Outer Path technique to send his psyche into the afterlife and walked around until he found Hagoromo.

"Ah, Naruto, how goes your Ninshū journey?" Hagoromo asked.

"It's going all right except for one lunatic I ran into." Naruto said.

"A lunatic, you say?" Hagoromo responded before Naruto began explaining to him about Sigui and how despite acting devoted to him, she seemed easily offended by virtually anything she didn't understand.

"See what I mean, old man?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, there are those akin to Sigui who believe that harming anyone they see as a heretic is a way to serve me but it couldn't be farther from the truth." Hagoromo said.

"How did this whole kill anyone who we think everybody we see as heretic s and think God will want this violence spreading throughout the world start, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"As with Ninshū, many began to misinterpret my will and believed I wanted the blood of heretics on my hand." Hagoromo explained.

"Wow, humans sure do misunderstand good intentions, huh?" Naruto asked before noticing someone standing behind a nearby pillar and he saw wings.

"Hey, Granny Seraphim, you can come out from behind there." Naruto called out and Seraphim, The Head Angel and Hagoromo's wife, poked her head from around the corner of the pillar.

"Is Lady Kaguya present?" Seraphim nervously asked.

"No, she isn't." Naruto said as Seraphim left the pillar and approached him and her husband while shrinking down to their size.

"That's a relief." Seraphim said as she sat next to Hagoromo.

"Granny Seraphim; why are you so frightened of Granny Kaguya?" Naruto asked and solemn looks appeared on both Hagoromo and Seraphim's faces. Judging from those expressions, whatever they were thinking of the Rabbit Goddess wasn't pleasant and Seraphim sighed.

"It's a long story, Naruto-kun, but that aside, how is your journey coming along?" Seraphim said.

"Ok, except for some lunatic named Sigui and her weird poses." Naruto said and Seraphim figured out what he was talking about.

"Naruto-kun, those poses are called Holy Poses." Seraphim said.

"Holy poses?" Naruto asked.

"They hail from many eons ago and are utilized by religious followers of God as techniques." Seraphim explained.

"All right, but who came up with them?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." Seraphim said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was doing a series of stretches and one thing lead to another, and then the Holy Poses were created by channeling energy throughout my being." Seraphim said.

"Wow; I didn't know if she was sending me some kind of message with those poses or something else." Naruto said and Seraphim only giggled; the same thing having happened to Hagoromo a short time after she first used the Holy Poses.

"Oh, by the way, is Mary here?"

"Mary?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yeah; Sigui mentioned someone named Mary when she was fighting me and I was wondering if she was nearby." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto-kun, if you're looking for Mary; then she's closer than you think." Hagoromo smiled.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm Mary." Seraphim smiled.

"You're the Virgin Mary?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no for you see, my full name is Seraphim Mary Ōtsutsuki and many used to refer to me by my middle name in some cases." Seraphim said.

"And the Virgin Mary title that people always call you?" Naruto asked.

"As you're aware, both Indra and Asura were born to me and Hagoromo through natural conception. I can only speculate that Black Zetsu may have had something to do with people naming me the Virgin Mary as some sort of cheap shot along with convincing people to use Ninjutsu. " Seraphim said.

"Wow, sure sounds like him to do something that devious." Naruto said.

"Indeed, but misinterpretations are made of us from time to time. For example, Hagoromo's existence was deemed a myth until recently." Seraphim said.

"Yeah, and by the way, Old Man Hagoromo, do you have any idea on how I survived those violet flames and didn't have a scratch on me?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps that's due to your relation to Seraphim and I. After all, anyone of our lineage who has holy fire cast onto them will not endure any injuries and they should be fairly easy to extinguish." Hagoromo said.

"That's a relief and what about the Holy Poses since they didn't have any effect on me or any of the Tailed Beasts; not to mention Granny Kaguya?" Naruto asked.

"Since the Tailed Beasts were created by my power, any biblical-based attack has no effect on them and given Mother Kaguya's chakra exists within them, it's a safe belief that she's invulnerable to the attacks as well." Hagoromo explained.

"That's a relief." Naruto said.

_Back on Earth_

Sigui walked back to her cathedral through a short cut in the woods and felt Naruto; or his Tailed Beasts', powers nearby. She rushed towards him and found where he was mediating.

"Prepare yourself, sinful heretic!" Sigui said before performing the Holy Pose: Fear and after the attack was used, she looked to see Naruto hadn't moved an inch. She jumped to her feet and ran over to kick him in the head.

Suddenly, her boot shattered into pieces the moment her heel reached his head and she couldn't believe her eyes as he hadn't moved; not knowing that Kaguya was hardening his skin to protect him while he was mediating. She snarled at this and saw it as a form of pure heresy as her attacks had no effect before kicking at him with her other boot.

Again, her boot was smashed to pieces and Sigui stood there barefoot before getting an idea. She performed the Holy Pose: Thrust and the back of her skirt flew up as his face was stuck to her peach.

Sigui blushed at this before using another Holy Pose of her own creation to fly through the air until she reached her cathedral and entered her room. She sat down with her large ass squishing against Naruto's face and she looked down as she did so.

Out of curiosity, she began to stir her rear on his face and despite the fact she saw him as a heretic who needed be punished in God's name, she also found this as a way of binding him. Still in his mediation trance, Naruto didn't move as Sigui's ass squished and grinded on his face as the misguided Inquisitor began to enjoy sitting on him like a chair before realizing just how much she was enjoying it.

Since she was a servant of the Lord, she believed the action to be wrong and ceased wiggling her lower cheeks on his face before spreading her legs. Sigui performed the Holy Pose: Crush Evil and a bright light illuminated Naruto's unmoving body.

The light cleared and Sigui looked down at Naruto as she still felt the powers of the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya within him. Speechless that the exorcism failed, Sigui smothered his face more and performed the exorcism once again; only for it to fail.

" _Why won't he be purified?!"_ Sigui thought in frustration before noticing Naruto start stirring and his Rinnegan opened underneath her rear before he let out muffled yells. She tried to keep her derriere against him to pin the sage against the floor before he successfully pushed her off and jumped to his feet.

"What do you want from me this time?" Naruto exasperatedly asked.

"Why is that these powers that defy God's won't will vanish?!" Sigui demanded.

"Maybe because they were created by God." Naruto answered.

"You dare speak such blasphemy of the Lord's name! I shall remove them from your body and purify you!" Sigui said.

"Ha! None of your Holy Poses or Holy flames left a scratch on me." Naruto said before turning around.

"No matter where you attempt to hide, I shall hunt down you and every heretic that dares to exist in this world!" Sigui threatened.

"Well, I'm a Jinchuuruki, so your attacks have no effect on me." Naruto said before heading to Sigui's door and she snarled.

"If you exist, that must mean more of this Jinchuuruki sinners are out there and I'll exorcise every last one of them." Sigui said and Naruto ominously stopped in his tracks.

"No…you won't." Naruto said in a low voice.

"I shall first rid the world of these Jinchuurukis starting by you!" Sigui said as she grabbed a staff and impulsively swung it at the back of Naruto's head. He spun around, snapped it with a single swing of his wrist, and launched himself at her before grabbing her wrists.

He slammed Sigui down onto her bed and she tried fighting back against his grip but his hands felt tighter than ropes; ultimately making her fighting against him futile. She then glared at him before seeing his eyes glowing red with slit pupils and his whiskers thickening.

Seeing this nightmarish face silenced took Sigui's breath away as her heart began beating and she instantly froze as he snarled at her.

"Now, you listen to me! Every last Jinchuuruki in this world, past or present, has gone through hell on Earth because of narrow-minded people like you who only see what's inside them and either making outcasts or killing them as results! I'll be damned if I'm gonna allow someone like you to go around attacking any of them because you damn well please, you got that?!" Naruto snapped at Sigui and didn't move as she trembled in fear. Also, given how close his crotch was to hers and how he was restraining her, she now feared that she'd be assaulted by him since the thought of being violated by a heretic was among her greatest of fears.

Despite Naruto's rage at the thought of her attacking his fellow Jinchuuruki, he hadn't the smallest intention of doing such a thing and he looked at the frightened Inquisitor when she didn't respond. Sensing what she was thinking he was about to do, he slowly composed himself before taking a deep breath and allowed himself to return to his normal appearance before freeing Sigui's wrists.

He got off the bed and without saying a word; he left the room as the terrified Sigui slowly sat up on her bed while she remained there in fear. Marching downstairs, Naruto looked for the door and spotted it at the end of the hallway.

The sage headed towards the door and exited it before finding three young children playing a short distance around it; two girls and a boy with crutches all of whom couldn't be more than 6 or 7 seven years of age. The girls both had blonde hair in twin tails and the first one had green eyes while the second had blue ones.

Finally, the boy had blonde hair with eyes similar to Naruto and the children's' eyes lit up with joy upon seeing the taller blonde. They all excitedly wandered over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hi, aren't you Naruto the sage?" The first girl asked and Naruto smiled before crouching down to meet the children at eye level.

"That's right and who are you three?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Priscilla and this is my sister Candace." The girl, now identified as Priscilla, said.

"And I'm Luke." answered the boy.

"Nice to meet all of you." Naruto said as he shook hands with the children.

"What brings you to Gainos?" Candace asked.

"I'm journeying from place to place to teach people about Ninshū." Naruto explained.

"What's Ninshū?" Priscilla asked.

"It's Shinobi religion where people share their powers with one another and gain better understanding about each other." Naruto said.

"Wow, what sounds a lot like Christianity." Luke said before Naruto noticed his crutches.

"What happened to your legs?" Naruto asked.

"I was born with my legs impaired and I have to use these crutches to get around." Luke said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said.

"It's ok since I was told if I pray; God would take care of me even with my legs being like this." Luke smiled.

"Well, that sounds true enough." Naruto smiled.

"Speaking of God, were you in there praying to him?" Candace asked.

"No, I was having a word with this crazy inquisitor woman." Naruto explained.

"Is her name Sigui?" Priscilla asked.

"That's right, do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we do since all three of us live here." Luke explained.

"What? Sigui is your Mom?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No, we all lost our real parents when the former Queen Claudette's armies raided our village and burned it down. Since then, Miss Sigui has allowed us to stay here as a home and she's pretty nice to us." Priscilla said and Naruto couldn't believe that with all that Sigui had put him through from the moment they met, she had actually cared for these young orphans in front of him. Then, he sensed Sigui approaching and refrained from growling to not frighten the children.

"Well, kids, it's been nice to talking to you but I'd better go." Naruto said.

"Aw, do you have to?" Candace protested.

"Sorry, but I've got to be going now." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Luke said as he tried to move forward on his crutches and nearly stumbled forward before Candace and Priscilla caught him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be ok." Luke said and Naruto gave the boy a sympathetic stare as he now sensed Sigui's presence; with said woman listening from inside the church behind the doorway.

"Luke, mind sitting did for a minute?" Naruto asked and with help from Priscilla and Candace, the boy sat down on the stone steps while placing his crutches to the side. Naruto's hands hovered above Luke's legs and soon, the Six Paths Yang Release symbol temporary appeared on his legs.

The children looked at his legs in curiosity before the symbol vanished and Luke looked at his legs. Naruto stood up and held his hands out to Luke.

"All right, Luke, grab my hands; Candace, Priscilla, help him back up." Naruto said and the two young girls helped Luke stand up. Just then, the taller blonde nodded for them to let go and contrary to what Luke thought, he didn't fall down.

To his amazement, he was standing on his legs and couldn't believe his eyes as he stood. Luke looked up at Naruto, who only smiled at the boy's wonder and held his hands.

"Luke, you can stand!" Candace said in amazement before Luke freed Naruto's hands and began running around in excitement. Sigui peered from behind the door and was speechless at Luke being able to move without his crutches.

"It's like I've had them my whole life! My prayers have been answered like Miss Sigui said they would!" Luke said as tested out his legs and ran around.

"It's a miracle!" Priscilla cheered.

"Mister Naruto, how did you do that?" Candace asked.

"My Six Paths Yang Chakra helped me cure Luke's legs to the point where it's like he was never impaired to begin with." Naruto asked before Luke shook his hands with great appreciation.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Naruto!" Luke said.

"You're welcome, Luke." Naruto said.

"What is Six Paths chakra and how'd you get it?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, that's a long story and…" Naruto started to say.

"Please tell us." All of the children said and Naruto was about to explain that he had to leave. However, though he felt Sigui was nearby, he didn't feel any of her aggression and decided to stay as long as he didn't feel the Inquisitor's bloodthirsty intent.

"Oh, ok." Naruto said and the children all cheered happily before he sat down on the steps with them sitting around him.

"To tell you how I got my Six Paths also includes me telling about the recent Shinobi World War." Naruto said before beginning to explain to the children about the recent war, how he nearly met death when Madara removed Kurama's yang version from him and how he met Hagoromo's spirit before learning of his connection to the elder sage. Sigui listened all the while and found the blonde's tales fascinating as he told them to the kids.

"So, you're related to the Sage of Six Paths?" Candace asked.

"Well, I'm one of his descendants and the reincarnation of his younger son, Asura, by chakra." Naruto said and Sigui couldn't help but feel odd at that statement. She looked to the sky and saw it was sunset before heading back inside the church.

"Wow, but what happened to your friend Sasuke?" Priscilla asked.

"He's on a journey of his own right now." Naruto said.

"Is he on a Ninshū journey like you?" Luke asked.

"No, he's on a different-type of journey than me." Naruto said before Sigui returned after some moments later.

"Luke, Priscilla, Candace, it's time to come for dinner." Sigui said as she stood behind Naruto.

"Hey, Miss Sigui, the Lord answered my prayers since Mr. Naruto made my legs stronger!" Luke said as he moved around to show his newfound mobility and Sigui kneeled down to pat his shoulder maternally.

"I can see that, Luke, God never abandons his followers and your newfound mobility is proof of just that." Sigui smiled.

"Say, Miss Sigui, can Mr. Naruto stay for dinner?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, kids, but I should be going now." Naruto explained.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Naruto." Luke said as he shook the older blonde's hand.

"You're very welcome, Luke, and I know you three are under great care in this church, right?" Naruto said.

"Yes, sir!" Priscilla, Luke, and Candace answered as Naruto gave them one last handshake before they headed inside the church. As soon as they were inside, Sigui's smile vanished as she looked to see Naruto turn around and begin to walk away.

"Take good care of them." Naruto said.

"Wait!" Sigui said before catching up to Naruto.

"Perhaps, I misjudged you as you seem to have a virtuous personality by aiding a child you hadn't known." Sigui began to say and Naruto stopped in his tracks before looking back at the Inquisitor.

"Well, its God's power, so using it to heal other people is pretty much what I do with it." Naruto said.

"You're quite devoted to the Lord to claim the power you used is his power." Sigui said.

"It is since the Six Paths Chakra belongs to him." Naruto said and Sigui frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sigui asked.

"The Sage of Six Paths is God and he gave me his Six Paths Powers. Does that bother you?" Naruto asked and his question was practically answered when Sigui tightly clutched her staff.

"You assume this Sage of Six Path is the Lord himself? What blasphemy!" Sigui said and Naruto rolled his eyes at her serious personality.

"It's not blasphemy if it's the truth, Sigui, and you know something else; nine out of ten of the powers inside of me were created by God himself." Naruto said and Sigui's staff became covered in flames.

"You dare claim the Lord is responsible for the blasphemous demons inside of you?!" Sigui said.

"They're not demons and what do you know about them?!" Naruto shot back.

"I shall purify you of your lies and rid the world of those unholy monsters!" Sigui declared and Naruto frowned.

"You can't be serious; that Holy Fire of yours didn't leave a scratch on me and none of those Holy Poses even came close to removing any the Tailed Beasts inside of me." Naruto said.

"Do not doubt the will of the Lord! If I say something is heresy or blasphemous, it is just that and nothing more!" Sigui said as she ran at Naruto and he stood still before raising his foot. When the Inquisitor swung her staff at his feet, he lifted his foot and brought it down onto the staff before crushing its front underfoot.

"You know, I was starting to think that there was more to you than I thought but now I see you're just a paranoid coward who deems everything she doesn't understand as heresy." Naruto said and Sigui growled before grabbing his arm; only for him to yank it away from her grip before coldly glaring at her.

"I won't allow a blasphemous being such as you to dishonor God's righteous name!" Sigui yelled and before Naruto could flash away from her, he noticed the angel named Hachiel flying in the sky.

"Hey, Hachiel!" Naruto called out and said angel looked down at him before flying down to his direction.

"Ah, Naruto-san, I was just looking for you and Sigui-san." Hachiel explained.

"Dear, angel, please contact the Lord that I shall rid the world of this unholy heretic." Sigui said.

"Wait, Sigui-san, you've got it all wrong; Naruto-san is no heretic." Hachiel said and the determined look on Sigui's face vanished.

"He's not?" Sigui said.

"No, he's nothing close to the word heretic. In fact, he was inspired by God himself to go on this Ninshū journey and spread this teaching across the world." Hachiel said and Sigui couldn't believe what she was hearing about the person she assumed to be the ultimate heretic.

"What of his claims of beings known as Hagoromo the Sage of the Six Paths and Asura?" Sigui asked.

"The Sage of the Six Paths is the Lord himself and Asura is his youngest son before his strength was reborn into Naruto-san. Also, he is not only the Lord's descendent but he is also related to the Head Angel as well. "Hachiel said.

"Then…the Tailed Beasts and that 10th source of power all were created by God?" Sigui said.

"Yes, all nine of them were created by God himself and the tenth power you felt is Lady Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Lord's almighty mother, who inhabits Naruto-san's body as a means to watch over him." Hachiel said and Sigui stood there dumbfounded in learning that throughout the whole day, she had done among the worst of sins in her eyes; attacking a fellow righteous follower of God.

"Sigui-san, are you alright?" Hachiel asked.

"I shall be fine, angel." Sigui said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks for your help, Hachiel." Naruto said.

"Well, the Head Angel was worried you might be in trouble so she sent me to find you." Hachiel explained.

"Tell Granny Seraphim I'll be fine." Naruto smiled.

"I'll do just that; goodbye, you two." Hachiel said before flying back to the sky and Naruto looked to the now silent Sigui, who blankly stared at the ground before walking past him without uttering a word. She sat down on the steps with a look of shame on her face and Naruto sighed before continuing on his way.

" _Naruto-kun, I believe it'd be best if you had a word with Sigui."_ Kaguya's voice said from within Naruto after he was away from Sigui.

" _Granny Kaguya, please tell me you're setting me up with a punchline at the end."_ Naruto said within his mind.

" _I do believe you may be able to reason with her in this vulnerable state."_ Kaguya said.

" _Vulnerable? She acts so high and mighty that I doubt she knows the meaning of that word."_ Naruto said.

" _I wouldn't be so sure; look behind you."_ Kaguya said and Naruto looked back to see Sigui still on the steps as tears streamed down her face.

" _But, Granny Kaguya, she's crazy! From the first minute she looked at me years ago, all she's done is try to kill me and for what purpose other than her own delusional craziness?"_ Naruto asked.

" _That may be so but you may be the only person who she'll listen to in this state."_ Kaguya insisted.

" _Why me? She's violent, stubborn, and completely delusional."_ Naruto said.

" _Exactly the same as I was before my engrams were formed within you and Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun, you convinced the very men who killed your teacher and parents alike to give their lives for you and now you have the ultimate being who orchestrated those events to enslave the world inside of you existing within you in complete redemption; therefore, only you have the ability to redeem Sigui."_ Kaguya pointed out and Naruto realized the Rabbit Goddess had a point. After all, if he was able to convince former villains with God-like complexions such as Obito and Nagato to change their misguided ways for good, then he certainly stood a chance of reforming someone like Sigui.

He looked back at the weeping Inquisitor and looked to see she was rising what was left of her staff. Sigui lighted the top of it with Holy Flames and slowly brought to her head.

" _Dear, Lord, in order to repent for my sin of attempting to burn another righteous follower, I shall purify myself with this Holy Flame and prove myself unworthy of being in your grace."_ Sigui said as she raised the broken staff in the air and swung it at her chest. Before it made contact, Naruto grabbed the staff and pulled it out of the Inquisitor's hands.

"What on earth are you trying to do?!" Naruto asked.

"Don't stand in my way, Naruto! I shall obey God's will and repent for my sins through burning myself alive with this Holy Flame!" Sigui said as she tried to snatch the staff from Naruto's hand and he snapped it apart before slapping the priestess across the face. She stood there in shock before Naruto stomped on the remains of the staff and gripped her shoulders.

"Sigui, will you listen to yourself?! You say you're a servant of God but you make him out to be a ruthless tyrant who wants people dead for any mistake they make." Naruto said and Sigui continued to silently weep before he hugged the inquisitor. Though initially startled by this act after all she put him through, she rested against him and he patted her back as he sat her back down on the steps.

"Sigui, going around and saying you're burning people in the name of God might not be the best way to serve him if you're going to be making him seem ruthless and unforgiving." Naruto said and Sigui solemnly looked down.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Sigui said with her head on Naruto's heart in the midst of the hug.

"I know you want to serve God and I think a less violent to do that is to learn Ninshū." Naruto suggested as he hugged Sigui.

"I haven't what you call chakra nor am I qualified to learn this Ninshū religion." Sigui said.

"Sigui, you don't need chakra to learn Ninshū as it'll teach the art of cooperation and understanding which are among many of God's strongest teachings." Naruto said as he placed his hands on Sigui's shoulders and tears ceased pouring from her eyes as she looked at him.

"Are you certain the Lord doesn't wish me dead after all my stubbornness has caused me to do?" Sigui asked and Naruto took his hands off her shoulders to dig inside his backpack. He pulled a black book that bore an interesting resemblance to the bible and offered it to Sigui.

"This is a Ninshū book that Old Man Hagoromo and Granny Seraphim co-authored with me being the writer." Naruto explained.

"Who is this Seraphim person you speak of?" Sigui asked.

"The Head Angel's real name and also, who many call the Virgin Mary. " Naruto explained and Sigui looked down at the book.

"Naruto, are you sure this is for me?" Sigui asked and Naruto patted her shoulders.

"You're both a warrior and a servant of God; this book is probably what you'd want to read." Naruto said and Sigui looked back at him before nodding.

"Thank you, Naruto; I shall take this book as a sign from the Lord himself." Sigui said.

"Well, he does work in unpredictable ways that no one but him could know." Naruto said and Sigui smiled at him.

"I thoroughly agree." Sigui said.

"Goodbye, Sigui and take care." Naruto said.

"Wait, Naruto." Sigui said before taking his hand in hers.

"I'm aware there is nothing I could possibly say to apologize for what I've done to you and…" Sigui said and Naruto held his hand up to silence her.

"Then, don't." Naruto said and Sigui looked at him in surprise at his answer as a breeze filled the air. She slowly smiled at him and he did likewise at her.

"Farewell, Naruto, may the Lord watch over your journey." Sigui said.

"Thank you, Sigui, he will and I know that book will give you a whole new understanding of cooperation." Naruto said and Sigui continued to smile at him as he departed. She looked down at the Ninshū book and walked back into the church before closing the door behind her.

" _So, does she still remind you of yourself, Granny Kaguya?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Indeed, she does."_ Kaguya answered as Naruto's denying Sigui's apology was similar to what she herself had done after they had an established friendship. He looked back in the direction of the Grand Cathedral and smiled before continuing his journey.

_Hours later at night_

Inside the church, Sigui sat in bed after her adopted children were in their beds and she read the Ninshū book with non-stop fascination. She had been reading it since she had her dinner and was already on the 30th page; partly due that reading was one of her favorite hobbies.

" _This is indeed splendid!"_ Sigui thought to herself and as she closed the book before setting on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and lie in bed as she thought about the events of the day with Naruto.

Putting aside her former negative thoughts of him, she began to think about the virtuous traits he had and thought about how gentle he was with the children. Then, her thoughts moved on to the hug he gave her and the tenderness of the embrace filled her mind.

" _His embrace was so loving and so…strong; it was as if my whole being was being moved and…"_ Sigui thought before sitting up in bed and realizing that from that hug she was given, she was attracted to him physically.

" _I am a servant of God! How could I be lusting after him?!"_ Sigui questioned herself in a comedic frenzy.

_Two weeks later_

It was raining outside the grand cathedral and while all of Luke, Priscilla, and Candace were doing their daily prayers taught to them by Sigui, she was still reading the Ninshū book. While reading it, she found herself hearing a shimmering sound nearby and looked to see the image of Naruto formed through the Magic Lantern Body Technique.

"Who are you?!" Sigui said as she jumped back in surprise.

"Sigui-chan, relax! It's me." Naruto said and once she recognized him, she calmed down.

"Naruto-kun? How are you doing that?" Sigui asked.

"I'm using one of my techniques to appear before you in the form of chakra." Naruto said and while this normally would have lead Sigui to call him a heretic, she had learned to be a calmer person thanks to the Ninshū book. In fact, Sigui hadn't deemed anyone a heretic since the time she received the book and it hadn't even occurred to her of this fact.

"I see. How have you been on your journey, Naruto-kun?" Sigui asked.

"It's going great and how are you and the kids doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing splendid, Naruto-kun." Sigui said.

"How are Luke's legs?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing quite well." Sigui said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and how are things going with the Ninshū book?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, I cannot thank you enough for giving me this book as I'm learning much from it." Sigui smiled.

"Don't thank me; thank God for thinking of Ninshū in the first place and wanting to spread it around." Naruto said and Sigui smiled at him in agreement.

"Agreed." Sigui said.

"Say, Sigui-chan, would it be all right if I stopped by for a quick visit once my journey is over? You know, to come see you and the kids?" Naruto asked and Sigui stood in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, as a follower of the Lord and his beliefs, you are welcome in this church anytime." Sigui replied.

"Thank you, Sigui-chan, I'll definitely come by." Naruto smiled.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-kun." Sigui smiled.

"I'd better get moving since it's raining cats and dogs out here." Naruto said.

"Farewell, Naruto-kun." Sigui said.

"Bye, Sigui-chan." Naruto said before ending the technique and vanishing while the Inquisitor smiled after him. As she went back to reading the book, she found herself thinking about Naruto's hug and his virtuous being before finding herself lusting after him.

" _I'm lusting after him again?! As a servant of the Lord, this should be beneath me!"_ Sigui thought to herself and then, she remembered something she read in the book. She moved some pages backwards and found a phrase that made her start to think.

" _And finally, thou shalt unite one's own self with that of another being and thus, a spiritual understanding will have begat between individuals."_ Sigui read in her mind and she began thinking about that line before relating it to herself. Then, she blushed before coming up with a somewhat likely answer to her attraction to Naruto and looked at the sentence.

" _It must be His way of saying that my emotions towards Naruto-kun are…"_ Sigui said.

_Half a month later_

Luke, Candace, and Priscilla all excitedly sat on the steps of the cathedral as Sigui had told them that Naruto would be visiting the church and they each eagerly awaited his arrival. As she was inside, they waited for the blonde to return and all talked about his journey.

"Do you think his journey went well?" Candace asked.

"Miss Sigui said we could ask him that when he gets here." Luke said.

"I sure hope that's soon." Priscilla said and just then Naruto appeared from around the corner of another building. He spotted the children and called out to them upon seeing them.

"Hey, kids!" Naruto called out and they all raced to greet him before he kneeled down to do the same. The children excitedly greeted him and immediately asked him how his journey went.

"It was great and I got something for each of you." Naruto said as he placed his backpack in front of him and opened it to fish out different souvenirs he'd bought over the course of his journey. He handed Priscilla a snow globe while Luke received a geographic picture of mountains and Candace received a rare hat.

"Thank you, Naruto-san!" Luke, Priscilla and Candace all said.

"Don't mention it, kids" Naruto smiled.

"Did you have a favorite moment during your journey?" Candace asked.

"Good question but so much happened that it's hard for me to have a favorite moment." Naruto said.

"How many people listened to your Ninshū book?" Luke asked

"A ton of people, Candace and they all took to it greatly." Naruto said.

"Then, more people will follow Ninshū, then?" Priscilla asked.

"Hopefully and by the way, is Sigui-chan here?" Naruto asked.

"She's in the garden." Candace said.

"I'll go see her, then and one more thing." Naruto said as he removed another box from his backpack and set it down onto the ground. He opened it and revealed more souvenirs for the children.

"Help yourselves, kids, there's plenty to go around." Naruto said.

"Thanks!" The children all excitedly said before they dug inside the box to find gifts they'd like best and Naruto entered the building. He walked out the back entry and looked to the garden to see Sigui, wearing the leotard version of her nun's outfit that she wore when they first met, practicing Holy Poses before smiling at her.

"Hey, Sigui-chan!" Naruto called out to the Inquisitor and she looked up at him before smiling. Sigui arose from the ground and walked over to the blonde man.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Sigui said as she embraced Naruto and calmly smiled as the embrace was returned to her.

"I'm glad to be back, Sigui-chan." Naruto said and they remained like that for a few minutes.

"How did your journey turn out?" Sigui asked Naruto once they sat down in the garden.

"Well, about every warrior or fighter in general responded to the Ninshū creed pretty well and hopefully, they'll spread the word to other fighters." Naruto smiled.

"If it's God's desire for peace, it shall happen." Sigui declared.

"Yes, it will and I got something for you." Naruto said as he reached into a chest pocket and revealed a lace necklace with a green gem attached at the bottom. Sigui's eyes observed it as Naruto laced it upon her neck and she looked at the necklace in wonder as it settled next to her cross necklace.

"This necklace originally belonged to Granny Seraphim millennia ago and after some cleaning, she decided that you deserve it." Naruto said and Sigui looked at it in awe.

"The Wife of God wanted me to inherit her righteous necklace?" Sigui said.

"That's right; the same thing happened when I got this." Naruto said as he displayed his Magatama necklace that was given to him by Hagoromo.

"What is it?" Sigui asked.

"I inherited this necklace from Old Man Hagoromo after I learned to communicate with the afterlife." Naruto said and half a month ago, Sigui would immediately declare his claim was blasphemous. But given how she simply smiled at him, he could tell how well the Ninshū book had made her more patient and he smiled back.

"Yes, as his righteous followers, we are blessed to wear his wife and his Holy artifacts." Sigui said.

"You said it, Sigui-chan." Naruto smiled at the Inquisitor.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun, have you eaten lunch yet?" Sigui asked.

"No, I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast hours ago." Naruto responded.

"Then, I shall prepare a feast in celebration of your return." Sigui said.

"Sigui-chan, I just got here; there's no need for you to do that." Naruto said.

"I insist." Sigui said before getting up and heading back inside while swaying her hips; given Naruto more than an eyeful of her scantily-covered peach. He headed back inside to see the children and found them with the gifts he left for them as they entered the building.

"So, kids, how do you like your gifts?" Naruto asked.

"You really went all out for us, Mister Naruto." Priscilla smiled.

"Don't mention it; kids." Naruto smiled.

"But, what about you? Did you get any souvenirs for yourself?" Candace asked.

"No, I didn't but you know what? I'm glad I brought plenty of gifts for you and Sigui-chan." Naruto smiled.

"That's so thoughtful." Luke smiled and Naruto laughed before continuing to converse with the children until Sigui entered to tell them that lunch had been prepared. After lunch was over, the children all went outside and left the young sage and inquisitor by themselves.

She looked to see Naruto sitting in front a piano and starting to play it. Sigui listened to the notes and found them to be godly yet strangely intimidating.

Naruto took his fingers off the keyboards and flexed them before looking back at the impressed Sigui.

"That was quite a theme, Naruto-kun." Sigui said.

"Thanks, I call it Girei." Naruto said.

"It was powerful yet melancholy at the same time." Sigui complimented.

"Thank you; I think so, too." Naruto smiled and Sigui placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand atop hers and smiled back at her.

"Naruto-kun, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Sigui said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked before Sigui lightly took hold of his hand and looked away from him to hide a blush beginning to build on her face.

"Come with me." Sigui said and Naruto got up before she led him upstairs to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and sat down on the bed with him sitting next to here.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember the phrase in the Ninshū creed regarding how warriors should connect to better understand one another?" Sigui asked.

"Yes, I do but what about it?" Naruto said and Sigui's fingers rested on her knees before taking his hand in hers.

"Naruto-kun…I believe that as devoted followers of the Lord, we should connect with one another." Sigui managed to squeak and Naruto obliviously scratched his chin.

"You want to combine your Holy Poses with my chakra for a spiritual connection? Well, that's not a bad idea at all." Naruto smiled and Sigui's blush grew deeper as she continued to look away from the blonde.

"…No, I'm referring to a different of sort of connection between us." Sigui said.

"You want me to have some of that Holy power of yours? Well, I don't know since I'm pretty sure those Holy Poses aren't meant for guys like me to do." Naruto said and Sigui finally looked at him with her blushing face.

"Sigui-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"I want for us to connect…Naruto-kun." Sigui said.

"That's fine but connect how?" the dull blonde answered and Sigui bashfully looked at the floor.

"Allow me to rephrase myself; I wish to connect with you." Sigui sheepishly said as she held Naruto's hand and he still shrugged his shoulders. Her blush furiously growing and against her usual judgment, she rested Naruto's hand on her leg.

Raising an eye, Naruto looked at his hand and his view returned to Sigui's blushing face before finally realizing her meaning of connection. He blushed as Sigui looked back at him and saw the expression on his face.

"Sigui-chan…" Naruto said.

"I believe that by obeying God's words and connecting with one another, we'll gain a deeper understanding." Sigui said and Naruto only blinked. After all, he knew the Inquisitor probably understood the Ninshū book meaning better than she explained and he always pictured her as being celibate given her strong religious beliefs; correctly speculating that she believed the phrase to be a justification of her lust towards him.

"Well, Sigui-chan, the truth is…I don't have any experience doing that." Naruto blushed while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Neither do I." Sigui said as she caressed Naruto's hand and he sighed with her.

"Sigui-chan, are you sure about doing this?" Naruto asked and Sigui caressed his hands before nodding. After some minutes of silence passed, Naruto decided to make the first move and his lips began to draw closer to Sigui's with his eyes closed.

Still blushing, she closed her eyes and began leading forward with her lips puckered. However, their lips didn't meet and they would up bumping their heads together thanks to their closed eyes.

"Sorry, Sigui-chan." Naruto said as Sigui had bumped into his forehead protector and she brushed her hand across her forehead before leaning forward.

"I apologize as well, Naruto-kun. Perhaps this may help matters." Sigui said as she undid his headband and set it aside before removing her gloves. Framing the blonde's face, she moved forward and he sat still as he was mesmerized by her full lips.

This time, their lips met in a successful kiss with Sigui's gently resting atop his and their eyes shut seconds later. Reaching up, Naruto's free hand slid up her shoulder and gently framed her face as she placed her own hand on the back of his head.

He caressed Sigui's face while her fingers lightly brushed through his hair and she wrapped her hand around his. Naruto gently placed her in his lap and she continued to brush her fingers through his hair while kissing him.

In the midst of the kiss, Naruto removed Sigui's hood and started trailing his fingers through her hair. He slid his hand down her back and it stopped just above her rear; making her remember something in the process.

" _That reminds me…"_ Sigui thought to herself before reaching for Naruto's obi and partially underdid it before laying him back on the bed. She placed her hands on either side of him and leaned close to him.

"Remain still, Naruto-kun." Sigui said before removing her boots and placing her feet on either side of him. Looking down at him and blushing, she removed her leotard to display her curvaceous figure before turning around.

She carefully brought down her large rear onto the blushing sage's face and smothered him. Sigui smiled as sitting on his face without clothes felt better than what she held previously done and Naruto mutually thought the same underneath the reformed Inquisitor.

Now believing her lust to be justified, Sigui hadn't the smallest qualm in rubbing her naked keister on his face and carefully watched her speed to avoid any possibility of hurting the blonde's nose. Naruto grew hard underneath his loosen kimono and Sigui eyed his awakening manhood with interest as she stirred her peach against his face.

As she did so, she began to ponder how many times she'd like to sit on his face and stimulate him but decided it'd be best to ask him that question another time. Naruto moaned beneath Sigui's bare cheeks as they squished and rubbed on his face.

Naruto remained still as Sigui worked her cheeks on his face and watched his erection grow all the while. She smiled before getting up and straddling him while treating him to a good view of her ample breasts slowly bobbing over his face.

Despite Naruto's inexperience, he remembered reading some pages of Jiraiya's romance novels and reached towards Sigui's bosom. She blushed as she felt Naruto's hands softly hold her ample mounds and she whimpered as he tenderly started feeling up her chest.

She reached down and opened his kimono to lay eyes on his fit form and rested her hand on his chest. Naruto kneaded and caressed Sigui's bosom as she sat on him before sitting up to embrace her.

Sigui's arms wrapped him and her warm assets pressed on him in the middle of the hug before falling back onto the bed. Their lips met a second time and Naruto palmed her bosom once again while stroking her cheek.

She moaned from his tender but arousing touch as he fondled and squeezed her breast while framing her face. Sigui moaned as her orb was caressed by the younger man and her hands rubbed his back as he lay on top of her.

As he groped Sigui, he felt himself becoming hard in the process and groaned in the kiss. She felt his manhood close to her entrance through his boxers and deeply blushed as the kiss ended.

Naruto smiled at the blushing woman as he caressed her breast and brought his mouth down to her pink bulb before using his tongue to brush it. Sigui whimpered as he licked her tit and worked both his hands on her tumultuous bosom.

He held the orbs together and licked them as Sigui's legs started squirming from her rising arousal. Naruto's fingers rubbed and caressed her orbs until they took hold of her buds.

Sigui mewled and closed her eyes as he toyed around with her tits while licking the underside of her breasts. Naruto's tongue lapped against the underside of the inquisitor's mounds and he licked across her tits before holding them between his fingers.

Naruto tweaked and teased her nipples while her legs cringed before he eventually noticed this. He grinned and winked at Sigui before moving down to her crotch.

"What are you doing?" Sigui asked as Naruto placed his hands on her legs and prepared to spread them.

"Trust me, Sigui-chan." Naruto said and he waited until she nodded at him moments later to spread her legs to eye her womanhood. As she blushed, she looked away and Naruto smiled at how sheepish the once fierce-woman looked.

He placed his hands on her folds and spread them to view her wetness while Sigui closed her eyes in embarrassment. Naruto's fingers lightly started rubbing against her entrance and she whimpered from his touch.

" _I'm just as inexperienced but talk about nervous."_ Naruto thought to himself as he removed Sigui's lavender leggings and traced her folds as he reached back up. He placed his hand on her breast and rubbed it as he licked her inner thigh.

The beautiful woman whimpered as Naruto's tongue tasted her inner thigh to tease her and she moaned from how smooth he did it. His fingers moved around her womanhood and she continued to have her eyes shut in embarrassment before he set her leg down.

He licked her entrance and kneaded her breast before his tongue found its way into her warmth. She continued to moan as he licked her insides and he caressed her chest before bringing his hand down to her womanhood.

While this next action embarrassed her, she seized both her orbs and fondled them while Naruto's tongue ventured into her walls. Sigui moaned as she groped herself and felt the blonde's tongue licking her wet walls.

Naruto's tongue wiggled and wormed about inside of Sigui's womanhood while his fingers started teasing her clit. Her legs continued to twitch as she played and kneaded her breasts while he licked her insides.

Sigui held her left breast up to her lip where she started licking her tit and Naruto's eyes looked up at the hot sight. As he looked upon the sight, he grew hard within his boxers and listened closely to her moans.

Naruto's tongue temporarily removed itself from Sigui's wetness and licked her clit. Her eyes finally opened to reveal lust in them as she looked down at her companion licking her lower regions and moaned at him.

This made him smile at the bosom woman before his fingers wriggled inside of her and she sat up in time for him to plant his mouth on her tit. Sigui moaned as Naruto rubbed his lips together and sucked on her hard bud.

She moaned a final time before her fluids streamed out of her pussy and Naruto continued working his lips together on her bud in the meantime. The brunette looked down as her release flowed out of her and panted as Naruto freed her bud to lick her streams.

He smiled at the taste and Sigui's attention moved down to his boxers. Her eyes looked at the tent and she reached forward to touch the waistband of it in curiosity.

Naruto watched as she slowly pulled his boxers down to his ankles and observed how erect his cock was. She continued to blush at it and took a deep breath as she began to spread her folds to take it in.

Just then before she could stand, she thought about how she clutched a staff between her breasts while performing one of her holy poses and remembered how nice a sensation it carried. Sigui rested on her back and Naruto at first thought this was an invitation for him to enter her.

"Naruto-kun, place yours between my breasts, please." Sigui said and Naruto hovered over her chest with his manhood between her orbs. She immediately smothered her mounds together on his hilt and stared in awe at his hardness.

Naruto did likewise with the softness of Sigui's bosom squeezing his glory and he started to slowly thrust into her cleavage once some moments passed. She held her breasts together on his cock as he rammed his member into them and she watched its speed with wonder.

He moaned as he pumped his erection into Sigui's breasts and she slowly started to knead them together after they starting jiggling on him. The soft sensation made the blonde smile and Sigui did her best to keep her bobbing orbs on his cock while it flew through her bosom.

Sigui found herself smiling at his manhood's speed as it plowed through her amazing orbs and she began to notice his foreskin emerging with his movements. The blonde looked down at her interested expression as he channeled his length into her cleavage and she squeezed it with her bosom.

"Sigui-chan, would you lick it?" Naruto breathlessly moaned.

"Lick it; where'd that idea come from?" Sigui asked while keeping up the paizuri.

"I read it in my former Master's book years ago." Naruto moaned and Sigui eyed his foreskin again as she pushed aside her question of him having a perverted master. She opened her mouth and her tongue began tapping his foreskin as his cannon plunged through her breasts.

Sigui's began lathering and licking Naruto's foreskin with her tongue as it shot into her mounds. He moaned the second her tongue touched him and placed his fingers on her nipples.

Naruto gripped them and twirled them about as they bounced on his cock. The inquisitor moaned from her tits being teased while tasting the young sage's manhood and she massaged it.

Sigui's tongue soon started licking the rest of Naruto's thrusting member as it jetted through her orbs of flesh and she eventually opened her mouth. She placed her mouth on the tip of his erection and wagged her tongue on it.

Her saliva drenched Naruto's foreskin as his manhood flew through her mouth and Sigui groaned from this while sucking on him. She held her breasts together on the blonde's tower and moved her tongue on the tip of it in smooth rotational patterns.

A few moments later, she felt his manhood twitch and Naruto groaning between clenched teeth as his squeezing of her tits somewhat intensified. For a moment, she thought he was in pain before correctly guessing he would cum and took her mouth off him.

"What now, Naruto-kun?" Sigui asked.

"Sigui-chan, wait, if its not in your mouth, it'll…" Naruto groaned before his balls tightened and he stopped thrusting inside of her breasts in time for him to release between them. Sigui observed the hot substance flew from her cleavage and landed on her face.

Naruto panted and looked down at Sigui, who gave him a blank stare before frowning. He got off her and she managed to wipe most of it off her face.

While he expected her to be angry for his release splattering on her face, she instead licked it and gave it a look of approval upon tasting it. Sigui looked to him and he nervously chuckled at her.

"Sorry, Sigui-chan." Naruto said.

"Since this was our first time doing this, I suppose it would fair that I overlook this mistake." Sigui said and Naruto sighed in relief before lying back. As she cleaned off her face, she looked to him and straddled him with her wetness directly in front of his hilt.

Seeing how nervous she was, Naruto held out his hands to her and locked fingers with her for emotional support. She smiled at him and kept her fingers locked with his as she arose her womanhood over his member.

Sigui inhaled before sliding her entrance down Naruto's member and felt her barrier destroyed as she took in his vein-shrouded cannon. She gritted her teeth in temporary pain and her hold on his fingers tightened.

Naruto moaned in return as Sigui's tight tunnels of flesh smothered his manhood and her blush deepened at his size. She held onto his hands as she wiggled her hips and thrust her entrance down on his hardness.

He slowly began to thrust his manhood into her warmth and she whimpered at his tower striking deep into her caverns. Naruto and Sigui's locked fingers stayed together as they thrust against one another and his attention was drawn to her bobbing breasts.

As much as the urge to reach out and touch them was tempting, Naruto decided it'd be best to keep his grip on her hands until she was adjusted to the sex and he smiled as her lovely rear smacked on his lap.

Sigui's eyes began to sparkle with lust as Naruto sent his erection flying into her entrance and she rolled her hips forward to grind him. Both moaned while Sigui looked down to observe the sage's length jerking into her pussy and whimpered as she felt it rapidly thrusting about inside of her walls.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his before finally unlocking their fingers. Sigui wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and smothered her mounds on his chin while he placed his hand on her ass.

Ultramarine and light jade eyes met as the sage and inquisitor kissed while she brought down her warmth on his hardness. In a surprise for Naruto, he felt Sigui's tongue licking into his mouth and realized she was giving into her dormant instincts of lust.

The inquisitor's ample breasts heaved and squished against Naruto while he rammed his cock within her walls. Sigui's fingers brushed through his spiky locks as his fingers groped her delectable lower cheeks and held onto her.

Naruto's tongue rubbed and clashed with Sigui's before she sat back up to moan. Since she had moved past the temporary pain of losing of her hymen, the blonde took the chance to cup her bouncing orbs and circle her tits as her pussy grew tighter on him.

Sigui's hands continued to brush through Naruto's hair before they ultimately framed his face and stroked his whiskers in an endearing fashion. He thrashed and banged his tower into her walls with them becoming tighter following each move.

She moaned as she could tell it wouldn't be long before she came and understood the same applied to Naruto's throbbing hilt. His fingers sank into and squeezed her breasts as their never-ending jiggling occurred in his palms.

Sweat poured down both Naruto and Sigui's bodies in the process of the sex and they exchanged smiles at one another as he groped her. Her eyes closed as her body was burning with lust and her moans sounded loudly through the air.

She rolled her hips forward and Naruto sent his manhood flying into her walls while his balls became tighter. He groaned from this sensation and carefully swirled her nipples around once he carefully pinched them.

Sigui whimpered at her aroused tits being teased as she worked her hips together on his length and Naruto groaned as he couldn't hold back any longer. The blonde's manhood was squeezed by her warmth and his seeds erupted into her womb to the final inch.

In the midst of the release, Sigui let out a loud moan in the sort of beautiful, melodious tone one would hear at the end of an opera musical and fell forward. She rested her sweating head on his chest and caught her breath with him.

"How was that, Sigui-chan?" Naruto asked as she trailed her finger up his chest and stopped at his necklace.

"It was glorious, Naruto-kun." Sigui said while looking at him and Naruto kissed her forehead before resting. Suddenly, she stood and turned around with her rear facing him.

"Let us do it again." Sigui offered and Naruto smiled before standing up. He touched the back of her legs and held her pussy over his manhood by hoisting her off her feet.

He lowered her onto his cock and started to pummel her womanhood again. Sigui closed her eyes and moaned as her mounds bobbed and bounced into the air.

She bucked her hips and moaned as he held onto her legs while pounding himself into her innards. The brunette's head rested against Naruto as he slightly crouched and set her feet on his knees for balance.

This allowed him hold onto her orbs and caressed them while licking Sigui's neck. She moaned from this as she managed to balance her feet on top of Naruto's knees and felt his manhood stirring her insides with his thrusts.

Sigui gritted her teeth and placed her hands on his arms for balance as they fondled her chest to no end. Naruto sent his crotch soaring upright and banged his manhood into her entrance with her fingers and toes curling up from his impacts.

The inquisitor looked back at Naruto and started kissing his lips before they started licking each other's tongues. Both moaned as he slammed himself into her entrance and he trailed his fingers through her hair.

Sigui's bed loudly squeaked thanks to Naruto's powerful movements and she started to lick the roof of his mouth as he thrust. She moaned as her plump ass was met by the blonde's crotch multiple times throughout the course of the size and he pressed her breasts together.

Next, he gripped her tits and gripped them to pull them downward while rocketing his throbbing manhood into her wetness. Sigui's innards grew tighter as her lover's hilt rumbled them with sharp movements and he freed her nipples to let them bounce freely once again.

Another melodious cry of ecstasy left Sigui's lovely lips as a mixture of her juices and Naruto's cum sprayed from her pussy. He moaned through clenched teeth as their release oozed and poured from the curvaceous inquisitor's womanhood.

Once this was done, Naruto kneeled down and allowed Sigui to get off his manhood. Though he stood back up after a few more minutes, he felt Sigui licking his erection and she stared at him while doing so.

"Again." Sigui said.

"Awfully lusty for an Inquisitor, aren't you?" Naruto chuckled before the lusty Sigui quickly stood up and he crouched to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. She took in his tower and moaned before bucking her hips moments before his thrusts were renewed.

She held onto Naruto's shoulders and he took to caressing her bosom. Sigui leaned forward and pressed her lips against his; allowing the bright eyes of blue and green to meet again.

Naruto and Sigui moaned as their tongues engaged in another saliva-filled battle. He held onto her mounds and squeezed what he was able to hold in his hands while the speeds of their hips were pitted against one another.

He released one of Sigui's breasts and stroked her beauty mark on the lower side of her face under her left cheek. In response, she placed her hand on the back of his head and once again brushed her fingers through his hair.

In favor of her rear, he placed his other hand here and allowed her to rub her heaving orbs on his heart in an uncharacteristically seductive fashion. Uncharacteristic or not, Naruto loved it and he closed his eyes along with her in mutual bliss.

The blonde groped Sigui's keister as she moved against him and sent her entrance sliding up and down his powerful length. Their sweaty forms worked their hips in a unified sync of motions and their moans were still heard in the loving kiss.

They temporarily broke their kiss to trace each other's mouths with their tongues before resealing them and resuming their deep kiss. Naruto still caressed Sigui's cheek as his cock jetted into her warmth by his lust-channeling hips and she returned the affection by stroking his whiskers.

Soon, Sigui's innards were once again drenched by a geyser of Naruto's cum as it spurted from his cannon and poured from her entrance. The released drained down his balls onto the bed before he sat down and rested on his back.

Once catching her breath and rubbing the sweat from her forehead, she got off Naruto and sat next to him. She smiled at him and stood back up again while he looked at her.

"You want to do it again, Sigui-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto-kun, for now, I shall relax." Sigui said before sitting down on Naruto's face and moved enough for his mouth and nose to breath. He chuckled beneath her and smiled while she looked down at him doing likewise.

_Years later_

It was nighttime and Sigui walked through her large house looking to see all of Priscilla, Candace, and Luke talking to Naruto, who sat on the couch. He looked to Sigui and smiled at his wife.

"Hey, Sigui-chan, would you care to join us?" Naruto said.

"No, Naruto-kun, it is time to tuck in the children and shouldn't you three be reading?" Sigui asked and the three looked at the clock.

"Whoops, we're sorry, Mom." Candace said.

"We lost track of the time talking to Dad." Luke nervously laughed.

"Well, mistakes are mistakes, so don't be ashamed." Sigui said.

"Yes, Mom." Priscilla, Luke, and Candace all said in agreement.

"I'll be in a second, Sigui-chan." Naruto said.

"Take your time." Sigui smiled before heading to another room and smiled at her adoptive children since they always read either the bible or Naruto's Ninshū book before bed. To her, it was a way of having God's teaching being their final thoughts before sleeping and she arrived at the room.

She looked inside to see three children kneeling in front of a bed with their eyes closed and they silently prayed. The first child was a girl with blonde-light brown hair with green eyes of 6 years and the other two were boys of 3 years.

The first boy had blonde hair and blue eyes akin to Naruto while the second boy was Sigui's spitting image in terms of hair and eye color. They all looked up at Sigui and smiled at her.

"Hey, Mommy." The children said.

"Hello, children, are you done saying your prayers for the night?" Sigui smiled.

"Yes, we are." Answered the girl named Mary after Seraphim's middle name.

"Splendid." Sigui said as she scooped up Mary and tucked her in her respective bed before doing the same with her younger brothers; the blonde being named Minato and the other boy being named Timmy (his actual name being Timothy.)

"So, which book are you going to read us this time, Mommy?" Minato asked.

"Which book would you three like to hear?" Sigui asked.

"The one about Ninshū!" Mary, Minato, and Timmy answered.

"Ninshū it is, then." Sigui smiled before picking a copy of the Ninshū book of the bookshelf and sitting down in a rocking chair before starting to read it to her children.

* * *

It took a long time but this story is at long last complete and turned out swell. Like most people, I usually refrain from mentioning religion in my stories to avoid offending someone by mistake but this hopefully worked out to where no one who reads this will be offended.

To have Sigui's usual attacks on Naruto fail was the only way I could think of that would leave her with no choice but to listen to him tell her attacks on those she views as heretics are mostly wrong. That's one of my real-life pet peeves on how people use religion as an excuse to harm others and Naruto converting Sigui to Ninshū was a reflection of that.

I found it fitting that Kaguya is the one who convinces Naruto to befriend Sigui since they're both delusional; Sigui in following God's will to use it as an excuse for killing and Kaguya in her quest for power.

The idea for making Seraphim Hagoromo's wife actually came from _**Pyromania101**_ when we were thinking of the NarutoxSeraphim storyline and he said something about the only person she'd likely have sex with is the God of that universe.

Since we don't know anything about Hagoromo's wife or Indra and Asura's mother, I decided to give that role to Seraphim and she will be presented as his wife from this story onwards.

Regarding that, the idea of Naruto being descended from an angel was an idea that would interest Sigui and it works on so many levels. Now, I'll talk about the children's names and their origins.

The boy named Luke is named after Luke the Evangelist and Priscilla is named after the wife of Aquila along with Candace being named after the Ethiopian Queen known for converting to Christianity. Secondly, Mary's namesake is already explained and Timothy's name in Greece means Honoring God.

Take it from me since my real name translates to four meanings in Greece literature: master, conquer, overcome and tame. That aside, in a few weeks, it'll be the ditsy but loveable angel Laila's turn for the third anniversary of the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series as she meets Naruto.

Also, the scene where Naruto heals Luke's legs are a direct nod to how Jesus Christ healed others that had leprosy and blindness.

Oh, one more thing: Sigui sitting on Naruto's face doesn't change anything since I'm still uncertain on when I'll resume facesitting in the series and I'll only had Sigui sit on Naruto so often for _ **Pyromania101**_ since we've been talking about doing this story for three years and what he looked forward to the most was her sitting on his face since he mentioned it in every discussion regarding the story.

So, I'm not sure when facesitting will become the norm for this series again. But, any who, enjoy and take care.


End file.
